


Pecking Order

by TikiHasIssues



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Don't Read This, Dubious Consent, Fontcest, M/M, One Shot, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?, this took me forever to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikiHasIssues/pseuds/TikiHasIssues
Summary: You know what's fun? Submissive UF!Pap.





	

Today had not a good day for Sans. Not only was he stuck at that stupid sentry station AGAIN, his brother seemed to be in an extra douchey mood. He was used to Boss shouting at him for Asgore-knows-what by now, but he was just so _over his bullshit_. If he had to hear him shout one more time-

“SANS! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!” 

And here it comes, like clockwork. Sans opened one eye socket to see an angry Papyrus storming towards him through the snow. Papyrus slammed one fist on the wooden table of the sentry station and shouted, “THIS IS THE EIGHTH TIME YOU HAVE FALLEN ASLEEP AT YOUR STATION TODAY! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?” 

Sans sat up and leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed, his eyes darted to the side. He mumbled something and Papyrus's eyes narrowed. “WHAT WAS THAT? SAY IT AGAIN.” 

A flame flashed in Sans’s eye and he stood abruptly. “i said calm yer shit and suck a dick!” Papyrus was taken aback by Sans’s sudden outburst but growled in fury. “HOW _DARE_ YOU SPEAK TO YOUR SUPERIOR LIKE THAT! I’VE GOT HALF A MI-”

Sans reached up and yanked Papyrus to his level by his scarf. His red eyes bore into Papyrus’s, a sharp glare staring through his skull. “i am so fuckin’ sick and tired of yer high and mighty shit. so what if your in da royal guard? so what if i got 1 hp? have ya forgotten that _i’m_ the older brotha here? how many times i’ve saved your ass?”

Papyrus looked up at his older brother, seeing something in him that he hadn't in quite some time; a look of real anger towards him. Sans looked up, pondering for a moment before his jaw curled up in a smile. He released Papyrus’s scarf, but grabbed his arm on the other side, pulling him behind the station. “i think it's time i taught ya some manners.”

Papyrus opened his mouth to snap back, but Sans gripped his soul hard and ripped him down to his hands and knees. Sans reached into his shorts and summoned his bright red ecto cock. He pulled it out and smirked down at his brother. “well? it ain't gonna suck itself.” 

Papyrus was frazzled. What in all of the hells was this? He stared back up, growling. “I WILL DO NO SUCH THI-” He was interrupted by San's cock being shoved into his jaw. Sans gripped both sides of Papyrus’s head and began thrusting, sliding his stiffening cock in and out. As if on instinct, Papyrus summoned a slick tongue and warm throat, causing Sans to chuckle. “see? Isn't this so much betta than all that bitchin yer always doin?” 

Papyrus gurgled in response, his sharp eyes becoming blurred. His hands gripped at the ground, his body starting to heat up. Why was he enjoying this? Why did he like the way Sans, his subordinate, treat and speak to him? Why was his own cock glowing with want? Did it really matter? Nah.

Sans withdrew his cock with a deep breath and licked his sharp teeth. “oh shit bro, who knew you were such a subby lil bitch?” Papyrus was breathing heavily, glaring at him, but the flushing in his skull told the truth. “S-HUT UP.” Sans rolled his eye lights and walked around Papyrus, heading to his rear. “You betta had summoned somethin for me ta fuck by the time I pull yer pants down or it ain't gonna be pretty.”

Sans reached around Papyrus's waist and unbuckled his pants. He ripped them down in one fell swoop and as expect, a firm round ass was summoned as well as his erect cock. Sans hummed pleasantly as he ran his hands over it, smacking hard. Papyrus yelped and his face could have changed another shade of red. Sans licked his phalanges and slowly slipped into his brother, causing him to choke back a moan. “ah ah, no holdin back now. i wanna hear it.” He snickered as he pulled his finger out and lined himself up. “not that yer gonna be keepin quiet once i’m in anyway.” 

With that, Sans slid in slowly, grunting as he pulled in and out, going further until he hilted. Papyrus couldn't help but let out a soft moan as he was filled, oh fuck did it feel good. Sans then started to go, thrusting into him without even letting Papyrus adjust. Papyrus cried out loud, his ass in the air and his head falling to the ground. “S-SA-NS!” “awww, what's wrong _boss_? too much fer ya? too fuckin bad.” 

Sans clawed at Papyrus's hips, slamming hard into him as Papyrus moaned lewdly. He leaned over and bit down onto Papyrus's shoulder blade, causing him to cry out. “alright, here's the deal. i might just slow down a bit if you tell me who the real boss is.” Papyrus hissed as he turned his head. “F-FUCK OFF.” Sans tutted and bit down harder on his shoulder blade, causing some of the bone to crack. Papyrus screamed in pain. “AAHHHH! ALRIGHT, YOU! YOU'RE THE BOSS GODDAMNIT!” 

Sans snickered and slowed down for only a moment, just to go faster and harder than before. “heh. that was nice ta here. now, i just wanna here ya scream my fuckin name.” 

Papyrus was losing himself, his mind going blank as he neared his climax. Sans’s thrusts became more erratic and fast and he growled. “c'mon say it! you know you fuckin want to!” “SANS!!” Papyrus cried as he finally released, a string of cum flowing from his cock. Sans buried himself deep inside of Papyrus as he came, growling and pumping Papyrus full of his cum. 

They stood there like that for some time before Sans slowly pulled down and his cock dispersed. Papyrus fell over on his side, drained and satisfied. Sans pulled up his shorts and crouched down. He grabbed Papyrus's jaw and jerked his face towards him. “next time you wanna start yellin an shit? you rememba this. cause it can happen again.” Papyrus gave a soft smirk. “HERE'S HOPING.” 

Sans chuckled as he stood up straight and sat at his station once again, waiting for Papyrus to regain composure and consciousness. Things were going to be way different from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY FUCKING ASSCRACKERS TIKI WROTE SOMETHING! Yes yes I know it's been a while, but I have an excuse. When I went home for the holidays, that home included an elderly grandmother and a very clever, very nosy nine-year-old brother who also loves Undertale. Now, I don't know about you, but I was not about to answer the questions that would sprout up if he found this. He just...he doesn't need to know.
> 
> As for my grandmother...she told me that the reason I must not like 50 Shades of Grey is because I just don't understand kinky sex. Need I say more? 
> 
> Soooo thats why I got absolutely no writing done over break. But hey...breaks over.


End file.
